


Voodoo Problems

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Voodoo, Voodoo doll, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gosunkugi stared at the pictures of Ranma and Ryoga. He hated them both. He found out Ryoga was a rival for Akane’s heart. So he came up with a plan. He ordered two clay voodoo dolls. He got a lock of hair from the two boys, it took 3 weeks to get but he got it.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Kudos: 42





	Voodoo Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Gosunkugi stared at the pictures of Ranma and Ryoga. He hated them both. He found out Ryoga was a rival for Akane’s heart. So he came up with a plan. He ordered two clay voodoo dolls. He got a lock of hair from the two boys, it took 3 weeks to get but he got it.

He made each doll a wig and dressed them up like Ranma and Ryoga. He chuckled as he stared at the dolls. “Alright the instructions say write a command and place it inside the doll.” Gosunkugi grabbed a pen. “I heard those two hated each other, so I’ll use that hate to get rid of my rivals.”

“You will express your feelings for Ryoga” He wrote on a piece of paper and put in the Ranma doll.

“You will express your feelings for Ranma” He wrote on a piece of paper and put in the Ryoga doll.

He chuckled and read the chant for the dolls. The doll’s eyes glowed. “Yes it worked now those two will destroy each other.”

The next day Gosunkugi saw Ranma and Ryoga at the front of the school. He snuck up behind a tree. “What’s your problem Ryoga?”

“You’re my problem Saotome.”

“That’s it I’ve had it with you.”

“You wanna fight fine by me.”

“Let’s take this to the roof.”

“Fine!” Ryoga snapped. The two boys glared at each other as they headed towards the school roof. Gosunkugi smiled and stared up at the sky in joy. ‘These two are gonna finish each other off and Akane will be all mine.’

“I have to see this.” Gosunkugi followed after them a good distance away.

On the roof

Ryoga went to punch Ranma and Ranma caught him. He pulled Ryoga close and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ryoga blushed. “You bastard I hate you.”

“Sure you do, that’s why your rock hard.” Ranma brushed his leg against Ryoga’s hard cock. “Damn it to hell.”

He kissed Ranma hungrily, Ranma countered with a passionate kiss of his own. It wasn’t long before their tongues started to fight both not willing to give up dominance. Their legs gave out and they collapsed onto their knees still making out.

“Ryoga let me take you first, I promise we can switch off but I wanna make you feel good.” Ryoga blushed and growled.

“Fuck me, Ranma.” Ryoga said and Ranma pulled off Ryoga’s shirt. Ranma’s hands explored Ryoga’s body while he kissed and licked at Ryoga’s neck. “Ahh, Ranma.”

Ranma brushed his thumbs over Ryoga’s erect nipples. “You’re so cute.”

“Fuck you.” Ryoga growled.

“ Later.” Ranma whispered and started nibbling on his ear. Ryoga bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. Ranma started pinching Ryoga’s nipples. He wanted to hear Ryoga’s sweet moans. Ranma’s mouth left Ryoga’s ear and replaced his hand on his right nipple. 

He swirled his tongue around the erect bud before he tugged on it with his teeth. Ryoga gasped then moaned as Ranma sucked on his abused nipple. Ranma’s hand dipped lower to rub the bulge in Ryoga’s pants. Ryoga moaned and bucked grinding his bound cock against Ranma’s teasing hand.

Ryoga’s legs spread to give Ranma better access. Ranma played and squeezed Ryoga’s bulge. Ryoga whimpered. “Ranma, pants too tight take them off.”

“Lean back.” Ryoga laid back and Ranma used his strength to tear off Ryoga’s pants and briefs. “Damn Ryoga do you even bother to shave down here it’s a forest.” Ryoga blushed.

“Shut up I shave my legs don’t I.”

Ranma smirked. “Yes you do.” Ranma trailed his tongue from Ryoga’s foot all the way up to his crotch. He lapped at Ryoga’s huge balls earning moans of pleasure from the lost boy. Ranma teased the head of Ryoga’s cock with his hand as he licked along his length.

He used his thumb to swirl the pre-cum around Ryoga’s head. “Damn it Ranma stop teasing and suck me.” Ryoga panted. He wanted his cock in Ranma’s mouth.

Ranma removed his hand and wrapped his lips around the head of Ryoga’s dick. Ranma licked around the head as he sucked him. Ryoga moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips. Ranma took Ryoga down with skill. He bobbed his head matching Ryoga’s thrust.

Ranma soon consumed Ryoga’s whole cock down to the root, he buried his nose in Ryoga’s thick forest of hair. Ryoga moaned in pleasure. Ranma pulled off Ryoga’s cock only to wet his fingers. Once his fingers were wet he returned to sucking Ryoga’s stiff manhood.

“Fuck Ranma yes.” Ryoga moaned. Ranma brought a wet digit to Ryoga’s tight virgin pucker. He pushed in earning a grunt from the lost boy. Ranma didn’t wait he added a second and a third and started fucking Ryoga’s ass as he sucked him. Ryoga moaned in pleasure drowned pain.

“Ranma fuck deeper.” Ryoga moaned and Ranma obeyed. He pushed his three fingers in down to the knuckle and Ryoga arched his back as his sweet spot was hit hard. His toes curled and he blew his load. Ranma caught spurt after spurt of Ryoga’s release in his mouth. He swallowed Ryoga’s thick load.

He pulled off Ryoga’s cock and was surprised he was still leaking cum. Ranma gave Ryoga’s cock a few strokes, and Ryoga grew hard again, and once Ryoga was fully aroused again he released another massive spurt of cum. Ryoga’s seed splashed all over his chest and abs.

Ranma collected some of Ryoga’s cum and used it to lube his cock. He moved Ryoga so he was on his hands and knees, his ass up in the air and his hard cock dripping. Ranma positioned his cock at Ryoga’s virgin hole. “Don’t go easy on me Ranma.”

“Wouldn’t think of it.” Ranma said and buried his cock in one hard thrust. Ryoga cried out in pain. Ranma stilled inside Ryoga and waited for his rival and lover to relax. Ryoga groaned as he felt Ranma’s hot length inside him. It was more than he was expecting but he took steady breaths and soon relaxed. “Ranma move.” Ryoga ordered and Ranma obeyed.

He pulled out slow onto to snap his hips back earning a yelp from the lost boy. Ranma continued to thrust in this way driving Ryoga mad with pleasure.

Gosunkugi couldn’t believe it. They were supposed to kill each other not fuck each other. Then a thought occurred to him. ‘If these two are together then I can have Akane, but I need proof.’ Gosunkugi thought before going to go get his camera. 

Ryoga and Ranma didn’t know anything about Gosunkugi’s plan and were too busy to care. Ryoga was in heaven as Ranma increased his pace, Ryoga was moaning Ranma’s name in ecstasy as his sweet spot was found and hit again and again.

Ryoga was climaxing without Ranma even touching his cock. When Ranma stilled Ryoga gasped. “Ranma?”

“Are you enjoying yourself Ryoga?” Ryoga blushed at Ranma’s question. 

“What the hell do you think dumb ass.” Ryoga said and tried to move on his own but Ranma held his hips still.

“I want to know the truth.” Ranma said and slapped his ass. Ryoga yelped and blushed. “No more bullshit Ryoga I want to know how you feel about me.”

Ryoga blushed and mumbled something, this earned a slap to his ass. “Speak up.”

“I said I love you, and it pisses me off your with Akane. I want you to look at me not her.” This earned a kiss to his shoulder and faster then he could blink he was flipped onto his back.

“I was always looking at you.” Ranma said and started moving again. Ryoga blushed and moaned, he was shocked as Ranma was going even harder and faster than before. When Ranma kissed his lips it made his head spin.

Ryoga moaned into Ranma’s mouth as Ranma reached between their bodies and stroked his hard on. Ryoga lost it completely, his toes curled and he blew his load all over his chest and abs. Ryoga’s inner walls clamped down hard on Ranma’s arousal. Ranma moaned into Ryoga’s mouth and buried his hard manhood with one hard thrust, and came.

Their bodies shook in the aftermath of their release. Ranma pulled his cock from Ryoga’s body. Ryoga panted trying to catch his breath. “Get ready pig tailed boy cause it’s my turn to top.”

Ryoga pulled away from Ranma and moved him onto his hands and knees.

Gosunkugi ran back up to the roof with his camera. Unfortunately for him he tripped on the last stair and went forward falling through the unlocked door. He fell and the door slammed open with a bang and he landed hard, another bad event was he had the dolls with him and they broke in the fall.

Ryoga and Ranma froze at the loud bang and saw who caused it. Not bothering to get decent they went over and saw the remnants off the dolls and the papers inside them. Their eyes focused on the camera, and the two released a deadly aura that made Gosunkugi nearly wet himself. Then Ranma smiled.

“Hey now Ryoga, let’s not kill him, after all if he didn’t do this we would have never admitted our feelings for each other.”

Ryoga was about to reply but knew Ranma was right, they could fight demons, monsters, crazy fiancés, even spirits but admitting feelings wasn’t going to happen.

“Plus I’m happy are you?” Ranma said and Ryoga nodded. “Then let’s share our happiness with him.” Ranma said his smirk becoming devilish, and Ryoga’s eyes glistened.

“Sure but we won’t need this.” Ryoga said stepping on Gosunkugi’s camera. Ryoga removed Gosunkugi’s shirt and Ranma did his pants and boxers. Ryoga grabbed the clothes and put them beneath Gosunkugi. “Get me wet bitch.” Ryoga said and nudged his cock at Gosunkugi’s lips. Gosunkugi obeyed. He opened his mouth and started sucking Ryoga’s cock.

Ranma parted Gosunkugi’s ass cheeks and brought a wet finger to Gosunkugi’s ass. Gosunkugi whimpered. Ranma was slow with him getting him good and stretched for the fun. Ryoga was barely feeling anything so he removed his cock from Gosunkugi’s mouth and went back to Ranma. He nudged his wet cock against Ranma’s virgin hole. He pushed the head in and Ranma moaned, it hurt but he enjoyed it.

“Ryoga don’t stop all the way.” Ranma moaned. Ryoga grinned and decided to tease Ranma and pushed in slow stopping at each inch. Ranma growled but didn’t give Ryoga the satisfaction of taking the bait. He started playing with Gosunkugi’s hole adding a second finger and scissoring him gently. Gosunkugi moaned.

Ranma added a third and then started fucking Gosunkugi with his fingers. Gosunkugi came with a moan.

Ryoga was ticked that Ranma was focusing on Gosunkugi and not him. He buried his cock with a hard thrust. “Oh fuck yes Ryoga.” Ryoga liked hearing his name moaned like that so he started moving. With each thrust of his cock Ranma moaned his name.

With one look from Ranma Ryoga held still, and Ranma brought Gosunkugi to his cock. He nudged his cock against Gosunkugi’s tight hole. With one hard thrust he buried his cock inside Gosunkugi’s virgin ass. Gosunkugi moaned and whimpered. Ranma held Gosunkugi’s hips as he restrained himself from pounding from pounding into Gosunkugi.

Ranma nodded his head to signal Ryoga. Ryoga smirked He started moving. The two martial artists moaned as the friction drove them both closer to release.

Once Ranma felt Gosunkugi relax around him. He started moving. The rhythm the males chose was perfect. With each of Ryoga’s thrusts forward Ranma was driven into Gosunkugi. Each time Ranma pulled back so did Ryoga, and then it continued.

Ryoga had no cock to grab onto so he grabbed Ranma’s nipples and played with them as he pounded Ranma’s tight ass. Ranma moaned and reached around and jerked Gosunkugi in time with the thrusts. Gosunkugi came first he moaned in pleasure as his seed splashed onto his already cum covered clothes. Ranma moaned and tightened around Ryoga. Ryoga came second he buried his cock and blew his load deep in Ranma’s ass. Ranma came third and blew his load deep into Gosunkugi.

Ranma was pulled out of Gosunkugi by Ryoga. “Ranma I love you.”

“I love you too Ryoga.” The two started making out their bodies getting hot and hard again. “Hmm how about I skip class and we break in your tent.”

“Oh baby.” Ranma and Ryoga grabbed their clothes and raced to where Ryoga was camping.

Gosunkugi cried as he watched them go. ‘Wait take me with you.’ Gosunkugi thought, to tired to speak.

Gosunkugi learned not to use voodoo on Ranma or Ryoga that day but that didn’t stop him from doing it again.

The End


End file.
